


Lunch Meetings

by LadyKenz347



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A little BDSM kinda, Co-workers, Dirty Talk, F/M, Office Sex, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/pseuds/LadyKenz347
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Comments: 45
Kudos: 312
Collections: Good Girl Hermione, Love Fest 2020





	Lunch Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mas2310](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mas2310/gifts).



Hermione Granger had a kink, had several in fact, and it should be of no surprise at all considering her love for the written word and beautiful language, but Hermione loved having filthy sweet nothings whispered into her ear… or delivered on a piece of parchment… or any other way Theo Nott could think to deliver them. 

They hadn’t just come together; they’d crashed into each other. Hard bodies and soft curves and stolen moments she dreaded to see end. 

At work, she’d gnawed through the stem of her quill watching his tight little arse through her office door as he talked with one of the junior solicitors. She hadn’t even realized she’d been staring until the feather of her quill snapped free and floated to her desk. 

It was now nearing lunch and she wasn’t sure if he’d come by today. It’d become a habit she’d really started to look forward to: him announcing he needed to speak to her, only to close the door and follow it with a silencing charm as he shagged her on every surface in reach. 

Work-wise, it wasn’t strictly prohibited that they enter into a romantic relationship—if that’s what they were even doing. They worked for entirely different divisions of the DMLE. She was a public defender; he a prosecutor. They were up against each other more often than not and, one fine day after a brutal day down in the Wizengamot, she’d found herself being shagged breathless on his desk, their fighting only ceasing when he began muttering in her ear. 

Now, three and a half weeks later, she’d shagged said man nearly every day—sometimes two or three times. There was just something about him; he strolled around the office, trousers hugging his trim little bum and sleeves rolled up his forearms, winking at her and wetting his lips. 

Pressing her thighs together she shifted in her chair, craning her neck as flesh memories of his lips trailing along her throat burst into life.

The soft rap of knuckles on her door wrenched her from her daydreams. 

“Hermione?” Her gaze landed on Harry and she couldn’t help the disappointment that flooded in her chest. “I have a copy of the Gregors case here. We’re pushing to get him on trial coming up on the tenth, so if you are wanting to work some magic, I’d move quick.”

Nodding, she extended her hand for it, hoping he might make a quick exit in case Theo had decided to come by. To her lamentation, Harry sat, leaning back comfortably as he picked at the non-existent lint on his Auror robes. 

Harry seemed completely unaware of the anxiety rolling off Hermione in waves. She folded her hands over the case file on her desk and gave him a tight smile. 

“How’s your day?” he asked, fussing with a button. 

A tendon jumped to life in her neck as her ire progressed. “Wonderful. And you?”

Behind his round spectacles, his eyes narrowed into slits. “Are you being purposefully dismissive?”

“No.”

“You know I’m an Auror, right? You’re acting guilty as fu—“

“Granger…” Theo appeared in the doorframe, stilling midstep as he noticed Harry in the chair opposite hers. “Oh. You’re busy. I’ll just come by later to go over the…” His blue eyes widened; his jaw fell open. “The briefs.” 

Harry sat forward, turning to eye the newcomer suspiciously. “What brief?” 

The tension in the room could be sliced open and gutted. Theo’s face pinched to one side as he grappled for words. With a withering sort of sneer, Harry rolled his gaze back to Hermione before rising to his feet. “Right. Have fun you two…  _ with your briefs.”  _

He was gone and out the door in a few long strides and Theo nearly jumped from his spot as Harry strode by. Closing the door with a shake of his head, he cast a silencing charm over the room. “Shite, sorry, love!” Yanking his tie loose, he stepped further into the room. “Did I just royally mess something up for you?”

“No, no. Harry’s just nosy. I haven’t had lunch with him lately so he gets suspicious.” Rising to greet him, she reached for his tie and tugged him in for a kiss. It was meant to be soft and quick, but what she started, he deepened, banding his arms around her waist and lifting her off her toes, his hand traveling to her bum and squeezing hard once. 

“Well, I reckon he’s probably pretty good at his job, then. After all, there is something going on… Did you have a good morning?” he asked between kisses, nuzzling his nose against hers.

She hummed, slipping her hands in his hair and pulling him back. “Better now.” 

They grinned, teeth bumping before his lips pressed to her jaw and then further down her throat. Both hands slipped over her bum, fingertips digging hard enough to bruise as he backed her towards her desk. 

“Fuck, I missed you.” His teeth sank into the juncture of her neck and shoulder as loosened her blouse from the waistband of her skirt. Sliding his palms under the thin fabric of her shirt, he palmed her breasts roughly. “Missed these fucking tits.” 

There was an ache throbbing between her thighs and she fisted the fine material of her skirt and began rucking it up her around her waist. “ _ Theo…”  _

His movements were fluid and determined, hands never ceasing their wandering as he gripped the thick flesh of her thigh and then again at the crease under her arse. 

“Take your shirt off.” His tone was hard, cut from steel, and the cool edge to it shivered across her skin. “I want to see your tits bounce while you ride me.” 

A completely inhuman sound worked it’s way from the hollow of her chest as she rushed to oblige, liquid heat soaking through her thin knickers. Theo stepped back as she wrenched it over her head. She gasped as she felt his fingers curl around her mound, his middle digit pressing lightly against the spot she so desperately wanted him to grope. 

“This is mine,” he breathed, almost as if it were a reassurance to himself and not a command to her. Either way, she bucked against his fingers, wanton for more of him. 

“Theo, I need you.” It was almost embarrassing how quickly Hermione Granger could be reduced to begging, and if she were of the right state of mind to care about such things, she would be mortified. As it were, all she wanted was for him to take her roughly, spanking her arse and tugging on her hair until she was teetering on the thin line of pleasure and pain. 

A smirk ghosted over his lips and his fingers, sadly, left her sex. With slow, sinful movements he pulled his belt free, undoing his trousers and pushing them and his pants down his legs. He sat down in her chair, staring at the sight of her. She must look positively wrecked: swollen lips and already wild hair, her bra-clad chest heaving and her knickers exposed from her skirt being pushed up. There was no way it was sexy, but the look in his eyes as his gaze roved over her told her differently. 

“Come here,” he said, jerking his chin lightly as his teeth cut into his bottom lip. Rushing the two steps forward she straddled his lap, gasping as his hands again found her arse, and he rocked her forward. “Are you particularly fond of these knickers?” 

Blinking once, Hermione tried to remember if she was or not, but the decision was stolen from her as the resounding rip of fabric filled the space between them. “ _ Theodore!” _

With a grin, he repeated the motion on the other side of her hip, slipping it free from between them and tossing the ruined pair of pale blue knickers on her desk. She opened her mouth to chastise him but he was quicker, slanting his mouth over hers and diving his tongue between her lips. 

“Fuck me,” he moaned against her lips, guiding her up and quivering as her sex coated his length. As she lowered herself on his shaft, a strangled groan tore from her lips. “Fucking hell, you feel so good, Hermione. So good. I want you to make yourself come like this.”

Her breath was shattered and broken as it left her in sharp pants and dirty sweet nothings floated from his lips again and again and  _ again.  _ Everything was a delicious delirium of haze and sex and she was only pulled from the pleasures of the flesh when his palm came down sharp on her arse. 

“I need you to come. You’ve got work to do and you can’t be getting yourself off the rest of the afternoon.” Leaning forward he dragged a flat tongue over the swell of her breasts before yanking the cups down to reveal her nipples to him. While he laved one in open kisses, he tweaked the other between two fingers. 

She groaned in frustration, picking up her pace but it felt ever-elusive, unable to reach just  _ there _ . In a bout of ire, she shoved him back until his shoulders were pressed against the chair and then reached between them to flick at the throbbing bundle of nerves that wasn’t quite getting the attention it needed. 

He laughed— _ he actually laughed— _ and his hand slid up the curve of her spine, tangling in the ends of her curls and tugging until her head had fallen back. “ _ Harder.  _ That’s it, love.” 

A red hot coil tangled deep in her belly and with a final pull on her scalp and flick of her finger, she was shattering. Every muscle in her body tensed as euphoria pumped through her veins. Sweet coos found her ears, mumbled breaths of how very,  _ very _ good she was for him and how wonderful she felt squeezing his cock with her cunt. She was about to turn boneless, sagging against him, but he stood quickly, still sheathed inside her and set her on the edge of the desk. 

He pushed in and out in languid almost lazy pumps, his hand curling around the back of her neck as his thumb trailed along her pulse point. “Do you mind if I just get on with it love? We’ve got that meeting in twenty with the Chief Wizengamot; I would hate to be late.” 

A laugh bubbled free and she nodded happily. “By all means, sir.” 

He growled, something pleasured and positively feral as he slammed into her once. “I think I like you calling me that.”

She was about to laugh again but he’d begun pistoning between her thighs, driving into her at a pace that left her with little else to do but focus on breathing and the pleasure still rippling under her skin. 

“Talk to me,” he managed through a clenched jaw, his gaze snapping up to hers. The blue of his iris was nearly gone, replaced by his blown pupils and it stole her breath away. 

For as much as she liked dirty talk, she certainly wasn’t well versed in saying it back and her features pinched together as she tried to formulate something worthwhile of saying. 

“This feels so good.” She pulled a face; no, that wasn’t worthwhile. 

He laughed, which caused her eyes to narrow even as he continued to thrust. “You can do better than that, Granger.” 

She’d been properly prodded and her eyes fluttered closed, head falling back as she loosened her tongue. “I love it when you fuck me like this, Th—“ she paused, a mischievous smile working over her lips.  _ “Sir.  _ Harder, harder.  _ Don’t stop _ , please just fuck me—“

All attempts at filthy talk ceased as he guided her down over her calendar and quill and spread her legs wide, fucking her harder than she thought possible. Her hand came up to cover her mouth as she tried to push her pleasured screams back into her chest. 

_ “Ah, ah _ —let me hear you, Hermione.” 

Her eyes searched for his and she let her hand fall away as he fell apart inside her. Stilling while still buried between her thighs, she could feel the pulsing of his cock as he spent himself. After a moment of post-coital bliss, soft kisses peppering over her shoulders and cheeks, he withdrew from her folds and helped her up. 

“I have to say, Miss Granger, these little lunch meetings are becoming the highlight of my day.” His lopsided smirk returned as he righted his trousers and picked up her blouse, holding it between two fingers for her. 

“Mr. Nott, I have to agree with you there.” With a soft chuckle, she began fussing with her clothes and hair, returning to just about as proper as before their liaison. “Did you say we have a meeting with the Chief soon? It’s not on my calendar.” 

Theo barked out a sharp laugh, winding his arms around her waist and pulling her in for a kiss, this one slower and more deliberate. “I did,” he said when their lips had parted, a smile still bending his lips as he stared down at her. “And it’s why I’ve come to fetch you. Well, that and the sex.” 

“Oh, right,” she rolled her eyes and batted playfully at his chest. “ _ That. _ ”

“That. And to ask if you wanted to have dinner with me and then shag on a proper bed? It’s not that I don’t like your office but I find myself limited in ways to fuck you, and your chair is shite and is giving me a crick in my back.”

“My chair is not shite.” 

“Is that  _ really _ what you picked up on in that sentence? Because I’d asked you if you wanted to go to dinner, too—like a date.” 

A blush blossomed on her chest, inching up her neck and coloring her cheeks. “I think I could do a date. When?” 

“Tonight? Tomorrow? Whenever you bleeding want to, because I’m sorry to say I think I’m becoming quickly addicted to you.” His smirk widened to a grin before he pressed another kiss to hers. “Now, hurry that adorable arse up. I’ve finished riding that arse in here and it’s about time I do it in court.” 

Fixing his tie, his eyes caught on her destroyed knickers and with a truly mischievous smile, he plucked them between two fingers and shoved them in his trouser pocket. “I think I like the idea of you walking around without knickers.” He made for the door, tossing her a final wink before lifting the charms. Opening the door he called too loudly over his shoulder, “I’ll see you in fifteen for the meeting with the Chief!” 

She rocked with laughter as she pointed her wand to her clothes and cast a few smoothing charms. Another knock at the door. She half expected to find Theo there again with some ridiculous remark, but it was Harry. 

Yes, it was Harry Potter wearing a shite-eating grin and peeking into her door. “That was fast.” 

“Shut up, Harry,” she deadpanned. “Don’t say another word.” 

“I’m not saying anything about anything. Except that your office reeks of sex and your bra is showing and that slick git can’t seem to make it last for more than ten minutes.” 

“Harry!”

He fell into the same chair he’d been occupying minutes before and shook his head. “Does Malfoy know?”

Pursing her lips she shook her head. “No, and nor should you, but you’re a nosy, unrelenting prat, so there’s that.” 

“So there’s that.” Harry clapped his hands and again rose to his feet, hands shoved into his trousers. “I sure hope you know what you’re getting into, Hermione. They’re best mates and you and Malfoy were a thing—“

“A _very_ long time ago. Things ended amenably and there’s no reason for that to affect things with Theo.” 

“Right.” He nodded once, lips folding in a nervous grimace. “Well, just be careful, yeah? You might have a mess on your hands before you know it.” 

Hermione didn’t answer, instead fussing with her paperwork in a show of indifference that she knew Harry wouldn’t pick up on. 

“Drinks after work?” Harry offered after a few long moments of silence stretched on. 

Swallowing thickly, she managed another look up at her old friend. “I can’t. I have a date.” 

A pitying sort of smile worked it’s way over Harry’s lips and he nodded before turning for the door. “Next time, then.” 

“Yeah,” she breathed. “Next time.” 

xXx

**A/N: So this is a follow-up to a Drabble-y thing that I actually wrote from Theo’s perspective. I do have intentions of fleshing this out into a short multi chap but that will take me a bit! So if you’re interested in a Theomione, please subscribe!**

**This was written for Fairest of the Rare’s Love Fest 2020. #TeamEros #LF2020**

**Special thanks to tabbycat for beta’ing this for me!**

  
  
  



End file.
